


Cotton Candy

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Echo, Fives, and Tup enjoy a night off at the club.





	

Echo sits in Fives’ lap first, draping his arms over his shoulders with a little smile before leaning down to kiss him, practically purring when he feels his boyfriend’s arms drape around his waist, pulling him a little closer. “Hey,” he says after, touching his forehead to Fives’ with a smile on his lips.  
“Hey yourself,” Fives says, catching his lips in another kiss, “Doin’ okay?” He reaches up to run his thumb over Echo’s cheekbone, his own cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.  
“More than okay.” Echo grins, pressing their bodies together to feel the heat of Fives’ chest against his own as they kiss again, and he only pulls back when he hears Tup whine beside them. “I haven’t forgotten you, gorgeous, don’t worry.” He winks at Fives before pulling away to slip into Tup’s lap.  
Their kiss tastes like pure sugar and heat, and Echo can’t quite hold back a soft moan, his fingers finding Tup’s hair, tangling in it. Tup giggles into his mouth, his own fingers running beneath Echo’s shirt, tracing the muscles of his back from memory.   
“What have Cody and Rex been giving you? Cotton candy?” Echo raises a brow at him as he pulls away, grinning.  
Tup holds up the half-empty martini glass, letting Echo lean down to drink from it. “Yep. Cotton candy martinis, Cody just found out how to make them.” Then they both look over at Fives, who’s watching with a hungry look. “Wanna taste?”   
“You know it.” Tup takes another sip of the bright pink concoction before he leans over to kiss Fives, his lips parting to let his boyfriend taste the last of the drink from his mouth. Echo stares intently, biting his lip as he watches them kiss with the same desire still buzzing under his skin.  
When Fives and Tup part, both their mouths are a little swollen, stained pink, and looking delicious. It takes Echo a moment to force down the wave of arousal that rises; he takes a slow breath, a smile on his own lips. “Come on, I want to dance, with both of you.” He slips off Tup’s lap and waits a moment to catch his balance - booze and prosthetics, no matter how good they are, don’t always mix well - before he takes their hands and tugs them out to the dance floor. He can’t think of a better way to end the night than being pressed up in between his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.buzzfeed.com/alvinzhou/get-tipsy-with-this-magical-strawberry-and-cotton-candy-cock?utm_term=.te77oj078#.llNyW8Lyk) is what Tup was drinking, if you're curious!


End file.
